Jumper: First Sight
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Penelope is special. She's a Jumper and can teleport anywhere, but her family forbid it. This is the story of her life after she runs away from home and meets someone special. Griffin/OC
1. Chapter 1: Escape P

**Chapter 1**

Supernatural: a word we use to describe anything unnatural like a ghost, ESP, or magic. But who draws the line and where? I guess most days for me feel 'supernatural' then.

It all goes back to when I was 5 years old. My mother and I always used to bake together when I was little. Cakes, pies, cookies, anything really. She always let me serve everyone once we finished. Usually, I would simply take it to the table and see my brother and dad's smiling faces waiting. But that day was different. Dad and Zack, my older brother, were watching a football game. I took the plate of cookies my mom gave me and began down the hallway to the den stairs. After two steps, I was thinking to myself how good the cookies smelled when I stumbled down the next step, lost my footing and began to fall. Next thing I know, I'm on the kitchen floor with cookies on me. I sit up and see my mother is staring at me as if she just saw a ghost.

"What just happened?" She asked. Her face was pale. I looked at her and shrugged, not knowing what she meant. At this moment, I realized I wasn't hurt and didn't fall down the stairs.

"Mommy, what did happen?" I asked back. Mother yelled for my father and he ran up the stairs, right to us. Mom pulled dad out into the hallway and talked with her back facing me. That's when she started to cry. He led her out of the hallway, into the living room, and soon came back to me sitting at the table, happily eating a cookie.

"Sweetie, what just happened?" he asked me in a kind tone of voice.

I shrugged and said, "I was falling down the stairs. Then I'm not."

He looked at me with a mortified face, as if his face would become stuck that way. "Promise me you'll never do that again Penelope," I could figure out he meant it by calling me by my full name.

"Yes Daddy. I promise," I nodded. But over time, as I got older, that promise withered.

By the time I was 9, I had secretly harnessed this "burden" as my parents called it. I thought it was more of an ability or gift, letting me have more options. Should I stay in my room and do homework or go hide in Zack's room and watch TV? I think we can guess the choice of a 9 year old.

At 12, when they began to 'Ground' me, I would use my ability to go places like the movies or a friends' house, and they wouldn't ever catch me until 2 years later. It was the night of a big party one of my friend's was having. I was forbid to go by my dad, who had gotten stricter with age. They knew older teens would be there. (Thanks to Zack.) I got ready and teleported, as I began to call it, near the house. When I teleported back to my room though, my mother was sitting at the edge of my bed, crying as she usually did, with my father standing next to her enraged.

"How did this happen?" My mother wept.

My dad saw me and grabbed my arm instantly. "Did you just your burden?" He practically growled.

"It's called teleporting!" I yelled trying to shake his grip.

My mother cried more as my dad said, "We know you've been using it. If you don't stop, I'll make you." He loosened his grip, glared angrily at me once more and left the room. Mom looked up. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Mom, please…" I begged. "Tell me you don't think the same as-…" She cut me off.

"What if someone sees you? Or find out? They might take you away or try to hurt you…" Her tears began to flow again as she got up and quickly left, closing the door behind her.

I sat there for a few minutes, wondering what to do. Soon it came to me. I only had one option. I quickly got up and dumped the contents of my back pack on the floor. All the school work fell out. I went over to m,y dresser and grabbed an armful of clothing and shoved it in my bag, along with my $300 I kept hidden from my parents that I earned from chores and allowances. I grabbed my bag, jacket, and small nearby picture of my family and teleported.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving P

Chapter 2: Moving

The first few nights I had no clue where to go so I stayed at the local community library. It was peaceful, yet weird sleeping between stacks, and staying up late reading books. Around this time is when I decided I would start keeping a diary of where I've been and when. It was also when i figured out I wanted to be an author. It was one of those dreams that you're not sure will ever come true.

My teleporting brought me to San Diego overtime from my hometown of Milwaukee. San Diego is warmer and more bearable then Milwaukee ever was. So it was time to stay in San Diego. I lived at a hotel there for a long while. About a year or so. Until I finally decided I wanted to be able to teleport all over the world. Flew out to Japan, then China, Russia, Italy, France, and Great Britain. All in a years time.

For the next 6 months, I was jumping all over the globe, finding a few different places to call "home". One in San Diego, one in Paris, and one in Nagasaki. All in quiet, secretive areas nobody woul ever bother to go. I made sure to stock them in case I had to hide out. Incase anyone found out about my ability.

I wondered if anyon else like me was out there. Could anyone else do what I could? If there were others, where were they? Hiding? After 6 more long months of using very limited jumps to my other homes and seeing no one, my hope was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Curious P

Chapter 3: Curious [P]

"Bonjour," Penny said smiling to the waiter. "Puis-je avoir un moyen de cafe, s'il vous plait?" she smiled as the waiter walked away, scribbling on a notepad. Penny did the same, writing about the beautiful Notre Dome she visited. Remembering every aspect of it that she could to describe how it looked.

Trying to bring her mind back to the work at hand, she flipped to a page that had the word **CHARACTERS** at the top. She looked around the cafe. _Boy am I glad I sat outside_, Penny thought. Today it seemed like just about everybody wanted to be outside.

She scanned the various patrons in the patio area for some inspiration for a character. A man in a business suit, vigorously typing on a laptop. _Too nerdy, _she thought to herself. There was a woman reading a newspaper next to her. Penny started to write but lost the thought and simply crossed it out. Trying to find someone who was actually of interest to her, Penny's eyes stopped on guy about her age she guessed. First thing she noticed were his eyes. They were a vibrant blue with a touch of green. The colors drew her into a near trance.

That is, until her coffee was sat in front of her. Penny, a bit startled, managed to say thank you and pay the waiter.

"Oui, mademoiselle," the waiter nodded and went back into the cafe. Penny sipped the coffee. It was the perfect temperature, but not sweet enough to her liking. She shrugged a bit and drank more anyway. Each time she went for a drink, her eyes lingered to that guy with memorable eyes. The colors reminded Penny of her home in Nagasaki. Her heart throbbed. She missed it a little. She wrote a note of the colors as a reminder and examined the guy with her eyes a bit more.

His jeans were a rough blue and he wore what seemed to be a black shirt. Penny didn't think black was the smartest thing to be wearing around Paris in the early summer. Especially the leather jacket, although it was attractive. His hair was short and a bit messy. The color was the same as hers: Chocolate brown, but his had numerous streaks of blond. _Must've dyed it, _Penny thought.

_Go talk to him! _The creative voice in her head roared at her, _He's cute. _She shook away the thought and closed her notebook.


	4. Chapter 4: Follow G

Chapter 4: Follow [G]

He wondered who she was. He wondered where she was from. He then wondered, _Why the bloody hell is she staring at me?_ Out of his peripheral vision, he noticed her. For the past 5 minutes or so, she had been looking at him. Maybe it was his hair. Griffin tried to casually fix his hair, but just managed to mess it up a bit more. He sighed and turned to look at her. She was checking what looked to be a touch screen phone. Griffin wondered what she was looking at. He also wondered why a pretty girl like her was alone.

She had shoulder length brown hair like his, forest green eyes, and smiled very...well he couldn't explain it but he liked it. She was wearing a dark and light blue shirt with sleeves that went just to her elbows and her jeans had a little flare.

He watched her put away her phone and stand up. Awkwardly Griffin turned and leaned down, pulling out a book from his backpack. Opening the book and pretending to read, he watched her walk his way. _Uh oh. _He had a thought and decided to go with it. Once she rounded the corner to the back alleyway, he quickly threw the book in his bag, threw the pack over his shoulder, and followed her. When he was rounding the corner he felt it. His thought for if she was one of them had vanished.

Running as fast as he could while holding the pack in place, he jumped. Jumped through her jumpscar and ended up in an unknown place.

Droplets fell on him. Griffin looked up, a few falling onto his face. The rain wasn't bothering him though, he was feeling too overjoyed. He turned to see a door close. _Was it her?_ Griffin thought. The rain started falling faster. He walked up the cobblestone path towards a small two story house. The scenery behind it was extraordinary and the house was equally beautiful. It was a sandy color, which complemented the oceanic gray sky. His curiosity swelled back up. _Who lived here? Why? Where was here? _Everything was just bouncing in his mind at once.

As he walked up the first step to the house, it made a bit of a creaking noise. A curtain moving caught his eye and he froze. Slowly going up the next step, he felt it. Someone very close had jumped. A voice from behind him said, "Qui etes-vous et pourquoi etes-vous me suivez? Parlez-vous anglais?"

Griffin turned around slowly. "Oui...I mean...Yeah. I speak English. And I followed you because I thought you were someone else."

She nodded. "But how?"

"Your jumpscar."

"Oh," she giggled a bit at herself. "Why don't you come in? It's raining still," she pointed out.

Griffin actually forgot it was raining. He blinked, shook his head, and nodded. His favorite jacket was now saturated and his jeans were getting more damp from the rain. And he wasn't the only one. He jeans were soggy and her jacket was being to look drenched. She walked past him up the few steps and opened the door. He followed her, and with each step he could smell a soft, fruity scent. She pulled off her jacket and waited for his, hanging them both up on a hook by the front door.

Griffin glanced around a bit. There were a lot of bookcases and all of them were filled with books. She snickered. "I'm sorry...I forgot. What's your name?"

Hesitant at first, but he figured he could trust her. "Griffin."


	5. Chapter 5: Information P

Chapter 5: Information [P]

"Griffin? That's an interesting name," Penny said. "Where you from?"

"Oxford."

"Heh. Go figure. The accent." She laughed at herself as she pointed it out.

"Where are you from?" he asked her as they sat down. She sat in her favorite chair. It was plush, yet sophisticated. She watched him sit on the grey sofa she had since her first house in San Diego. She liked it so much she moved it to her favorite home.

"I'm from Milwaukee, and my name's Penelope. You can just call me Penny, though," she smiled at him. Once again she was back, drifting into those eyes.

"Penelope, yeah? Sounds a bit…fancy," Griffin said with an eyebrow raise.

"Courtesy of my great-grand mother from Wales."

"Ah," he said with interest. "Wonderful place. Have you been there?"

Penny nodded. "Yep, and I loved it."

"While we're talking about locations…Where might we be?" He leaned forward a bit as he asked.

"Rural area of Nagasaki." Penny tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she reached down next to the chair for her black bound book and pen. Sitting the book in her lap, she scribbled something down.

"What're you writing?"

Penny thought _What a curious boy. _She smiled at this thought of hers. "Just some notes for something. How old are you?" She asked. _Has to be around 21_, she thought.

"Eighteen. How about yourself?"

Penny's head swirled with delight. "I'm seventeen."

"Heh," Griffin laughed. "We're about the same age."

So many things were wandering her mind. Dark, pure, funny and sad. Everything at once. She sorta spaced out.

_Her mind wandered to a thought of her and Griffin, sitting at that café in Paris where they met. Drinking coffee and laughing about something. Then they both leaned towards each other. She heard snapping at that moment. Snapping? Who's snapping?_

Griffin was snapping his hand in front of her face. Not directly, but close enough to bring her back to the living room. "Huh? Sorry. Spaced," Penny grinned with Griffin at her air headedness. She saw him sit back down, but he had her book. _Oh crap! _She blushed a bit as she inched forward on her chair.

"...Beautiful electric eyed guy. Bad boy look with a kind heart?" He sounded confused.

Penny got up and moved, sitting on the couch facing him. "It's for a...um...story," she said taking the book back and holding it tightly on her lap. "A character description. Basic." Penny looked away as she felt her cheeks blush.

"Oh? That why there're so many books here? You a writer?" From the tone of his voice, she could hear Griffin was interested.

She looked at him. He was waiting contently for an answer. "Aspiring. Most books keep track of where I've been."

"Tha's a good idea. But...uh...what kind of story are you writing?"

"Mm...I haven't decided yet."

"Know what it's missin'?"

Penny shook her head. Putting the book and pen on the end table next to the couch. Then turning back, once again drawn into Griffin's eyes. For some reason, she thought they had a story within themself. He inched closer to her. She felt a flutter in her stomach. _Was that butterflies?_

"A beautiful forest eyed girl for him. A companion." She finally noticed he was looking in her eyes. Her heart was pittering funny.

"Really?" She asked, tilting her head a bit when she spoke. Griffin nodded as he leaned forward towards her, closing his eyes. She knew what this was and it felt like her heart was spinning like a top and the world around her slowed down. She leaned towards him and their lips met. Penny closed her eyes. _What should i do with my hands? He's a great kisser. Supernatural!_ All her thoughts were invading. She built her mental wall up and all thoughts except of him had vanished.


	6. Chapter 6: Tango G

Chapter 6: Tango [G]

_I just practically kissed a stranger...But why? _Griffin thought. The broke apart for a few seconds. With their noses touching, they stared at each other. Griffin was studying every speckle of color in her eyes when she kissed him again, breaking his concentration.

His right hand instinctively went behind her head. He hair was soft on his hand as he held her close, deepening their kiss. His free hand to her back. Her body was moving closer to him, almost falling on him as Griffin felt her hands on the back of his neck and clutching a bit of his hair.

Still locked, Griffin fell back and Penny came with him. His shirt was a bit thin and he could feel the warmness of her body on his own. His lips parted and hers followed. A noise outside.

He opened his eyes, looking to the left and right. Closing his eyes again and trying to focus, Griffin heard another noise. _Could it be?... _Griffin made sure to hold onto her and he jumped. Now they were at the opposite end of the couch and he was on top of her. _A kiss while jumping. Now that's interesting_. He broke the kiss and lifted his head. Griffin was positive he just heard a car pull up.

"Does anyone know you live here?" He asked.

"What? No..." _She must have heard it too._

"Shit. It's probably them," he mumbled. An expression of anger came across his face. "Is there a place in the house where you can hide?"

She nodded. He could tell Penny was nervous. "Please, go and hide. It'll all be fine." He kissed her once more, then she jumped away. Griffin quickly stood up and peeked out the window. He sneered. _Two of them. Easy. _He jumped to his new lair he set up almost a week ago, grabbed his handy baseball bat, and jumped back. He stood up against the wall between the living room and front door.

The door opened and he heard footsteps. He saw two feet round the corner and he thrashed the baseball bat against the intruder's face. It was a man in a brown trench coat. The man fell to the floor. Another man appeared, pointing the black tube at Griffin. Griffin knew what this was and jumped behind the second man. Griffin was faster and managed to sweep his legs out before he could turn around, knocking man #2 to the floor. Man #2 hit his head on the dark brown wood floor. Blood trickled out from under him.

Griffin leaned the bat against the end table that held Penny's book. He noticed a bit of blood on the bat but left it here anyway. _Might need it again. _Grabbing the back of the coats of the two men, he jumped away.


	7. Chapter 7: Bumps P

**Author Note: **I just wanna take the time and say thanks to everyone!! All the reviews help and the hits make me wanna write more and more. But don't worry readers. There's a lot more to come. Hope you keep reading.

* * *

Chapter 7: Bumps [G]

Penny was sitting with her knees curled up to her chest in the secret crawl space. She hadn't bothered to turn the little flashlight on; too worried someone would find her. All the noise from downstairs in the living room had stopped. Only hearing the rain on the roof and the sound of her breath, she wondered if whoever it was had left. Her thoughts raced. _What if Griffin got hurt? What if the people her mother warned her about were finally after her? What if…? _She couldn't take it anymore. Penny jumped back to the living room. Standing between the coffee table and couch, blood on the floor caught her eye.

Kneeling down to make sure it was blood, Griffin jumped back. Penny was startled and fell back, into the coffee table. "Ouch," she grunted.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle ya. You alright?" he asked while he helped her up.

Penny nodded as she said, "Just hit my back real bad." Penny felt a spasm of pain down her back. "Ah!" She winced and closed her eyes, hoping the pain would go away. She felt Griffin's arms around her.

"Sit," he told her. She sat down slowly with his help. "What did you hit?"

"Corner of the table."

"Where?"

"Somewhere up on the left side," her breathing was a bit ragged, she noticed. Lifting her left arm only caused pain, so she lifted the right one. Penny made a circle in the air around where the pain was coming from.

"That's you shoulder blade. Can I take a look?" he asked. Penny was a bit unsure. Sure they connected and just made out, but already trying to get her shirt off? In her mind she laughed.

"I won't touch it. Promise," Griffin added. She could her that he cared. She nodded and lifted up her shirt.

"Heh. Um. I can't exactly get to it unless you take it off…" Griffin trailed off.

She turned her head and looked at him. His cheeks were a shade of pink that matched his unsure face. "It's fine," Penny said shaking her head._ It's just medical. Just medical,_ she thought to herself. Griffin helped her since it hurt so much she couldn't get it on her own. After a few groans and a spasm of pain, her shirt was off. Her face burned with embarrassment. She really hoped he wouldn't look at her blue bra. After a few seconds, she felt him lightly poke her lightly where the pain generated from. She winced, clenching her jaw.

"Think you bruised your shoulder blade really bad."

"Huh. Is it red?"

"Yeah, really inflamed already. Swollen, too. Probably have a good bruise from it. Where's your ice box?"

"I'll get it," she said standing up. Griffin stood up with her. As she shuffled to the kitchen in the next room, he followed her. He was making sure she didn't hurt herself more. She grabbed an icepack and turned around. That's when she remembered she wasn't wearing a shirt. She held the icepack in front of her. Her face wasn't as red as before but here cheeks were rosy. She looked down at the floor, then back at him.

"Penny, I won't stare at you." His smirk was so unreassuringly.

_Well, _she thought. _At least he didn't say he wouldn't look since THAT would be a lie. _She nodded and held out the icepack and asked, "Now do you have any pain medicine? You can lie down and rest if you want while I ice your back."

"Sure, but that means we have to go upstairs." Penny said as she walked towards him. "Grab my arm and I'll jump us-"

"No," he cut her off. "If we jump right now, they'll send more of their people."

"Who will?"

"I'll explain it all..."Griffin picked her up in his arms. "...In the morning." She could see he meant it by his expression.

Her left arm draped over his shoulder and around the back of his neck. She saw out the window that the sun was nearly gone. She nodded and nuzzled his neck. He kissed her as he walked up the first two steps. He walked up the other five as she whispered in his ear how happy she was, thank yous, and that she'd pay him back. At the top of the steps, she pointed to her bedroom. The door was open and he walked in. Penny yawned and fought sleep as he laid her down on the bed. Griffin walked to the other side and laid next to her. He put the icepack gently on her shoulder. Within ten minutes, she was asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8: Morning G

Chapter 8: Morning [G]

His breath was ragged and his arm hurt as he got up from his knees. A distant scream. Two men's bodies and a woman's laying near him he noticed, and it was hot. Scorching hot. A fire? Running down a hallway, following the sound of the scream. It sounded like a woman's. Almost like her. He reached the end of the hallway. A flame in front of a single door. The scream was coming from behind it. As the door opened, he flame rose higher. The scream grew louder and it looked as if it was her. He yelled as the screaming woman called his name from beyond the flames.

"No!" Griffin's eyes flew open. He felt sweat on his brow and chest.

"Griffin?" Griffin looked over. Penny was kneeling on the bed. She was looking at him with a concerned face. "Are you...okay? You were yelling..."

"Bad dream. Sorry," he said as he sat up and rubbed his face. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I've been up. Couldn't sleep right. Guess it's cuz I wasn't in one of my rooms..." Penny said as she looked down and shrugged.

"Oh, about that. Safer here. This is m place. Brought you here a bit after you fell asleep. You slept through a jump."

"Well last night did a doozy on me. But I feel better found some medicine and I hope you don't mind..." she trailed off, looking down at the shirt she has on. Penny pulled at it.

Griffin smirked. "I thought it looked familiar." He sighed and said, "It's fine. It suits you well." she was waring one of his many black t-shirts. It was big on her, but he thought she looked cute in it. She was still wearing her jeans, which were now wrinkled. He remembered he was wearing his jeans, too. They were a little wrinkly, but he didn't mind. Penny got up and walked over to where he kept the food stored. She came back, holding a bottle of water and a pack of crackers.

"I didn't wanna go through your stuff so I grabbed you these." She held them out to him as she sat next to him.

Griffin took them and placed the crackers next to his bed. He opened the water and took a sip. He gestured the water towards her and she took it, taking a sip from it. "You already eat?" he questioned.

Penny shook her head. "A few crackers is all. Not much of an appetite yet."

"So you wouldn't wanna go get breakfast in London?" Griffin leaned over towards her.

"Well, I would..." She kissed his cheek. "But I **really** want a shower before anything."

"That can be arranged. In exchange for a kiss," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe. But you haven't told me who's after me or us...or you," she said unsure.

"Gotta go to breakfast to find out," Griffin said raisin his eyebrows. _Is she thinkin' about it?_he thought while watching Penny's innocent expression turn into a smile. He felt her smile radiating onto him like that sun on a hot, sunny day in the desert. Griffin lightly touched her face. He really loved seeing that smile.

Penny put her hand on his, as Griffin watched her move. She moved her face close to his. So close that they were nearly touching. Griffin felt his heart speed up. _I really hope this isn't all a dream._ Griffin decided to test his theory with an urge. Fiercely, he kissed her. Must not be dreaming. He pulled her body close to his and briefly broke the kiss. "Shower?" he whispered as he nuzzled her ear.

She moved her hands down his chest as she nodded. Griffin kissed her again as he jumped them away.


	9. Chapter 9: Drive P

**_Note From the Writer_**: **So some of you pointed out Griffin was a bit out of character, and I looked back and realized he was! [Thanks to those who pointed it out!] Don't worry. He'll be more Griffin-esque from near teh end of this chapter to the end!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Drive [P]

_The shower was nice, but weird, _Penny thought. Griffin had jumped them to Japan to go to a hot spring to bathe. It was one of those baths where only the steam would separate the genders. Thanfully, it was late in the evening there and they were the only patrons.

Penny was re-dressing when her mind went back to the bath area. She remembered when Griffin snuck up on her. She was so embarressed! She had never been in that situation before. Hell, she onnly ever had two boyfriends. One back in the summer of 5th grade although they were just friends. And then there was James. He was special to her. James was her boyfriend in 9th and 10th grade. Her first true boyfriend. He was also her first kiss, first date, first time, and last memory she ever had of high school. The thoughts made Penny homesick, leading her to think about her brother. _Maybe I'll call Zack soon to check in... _she thought to herself.

She finished changing into the grey jeans, long dark blue sweater, and black boots Griffin had left for her. _Jumped to the Nagasaki house and picked out something. Something he liked? _Penny smirked at this and guessed she was sarting to get hungry by the sound of her stomach grumbling. She walked out to the small sitting area. Griffin was there, waiting for her. "Breakfast now?" she asked walking up to him.

"Yeah." He got up. Penny was standing next to him when he stood up. She grabbed his hand and smiled. The owners didn't notice when she jumped.

She had teleported herself and Griffin to a quiet alley behind some houses in Chambersberg. Penny walked ot a parked car, puling Griffin close behind. She let go of his hand.

"I'll drive," Griffin told her. Peny didn't mind. She wasn't the biggest fan of driving since she pretty much had to teach herself. She sort of skipped to the right passenger side of the car. Griffin was already in the drivers seat. He leaned over and opened the door for her. When she sat, she gave him the keys from her pocket. _He remembered the keys. _She smoothed the hem of the sweater. _And the color. _The thought made her smile and she looked over at Griffin. He was putting the keys in the ignition, but still managed to look at her and smile gentley while starting the car.

The car was a small and could only hold four people total. It was a cheap buy at a used lot somewhere in Essex. The car as a shiny, silver volkswagen. She remembered the lovely country view during the ride to this spot. She sometimes stayed at the hotel near where he kept the car parked.. She only used the car when she was in the area.

As the car pulled out onto the road, Penny asked, "Where are we going to eat?"

"A little place in London. Gunna be a drive though." He quickly glanced at her, his face with a look she had seen before. It was the same look she had seen before when he heard the car pull up to her house in Nagasaki.

_Was it distress? _Penny had to think about what to say. "...Is something wrong?..." She looked over at him. Griffin was staring straight ahead at the road. A look of pain on his face was what Penny saw from the side of his face. As her eyes moved fron again, she noticed he had a tight grip on the steering wheel. "Griff-"

He cut her off. With anger in his voice he said sternly, "I don't want to talk about it right now." He was still focused on the road.

Penny slunk down into the seat of the car. She could feel the tension. _It's gunna be a long drive,_ she thought to herself as she leaned her head on the car door and shut her eyes. Before she knew it, she was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Worry G

**Note from the Writer:**_ Thank goodness for Griffin being fixed and back to his semi-usual self! Read and Review please!_

* * *

Chapter 10: Worry [G]

They were only half way to London. _This'll lead to so much trouble..._Griffin thought. He knew she wanted to know everything about the Paladins that he knew. _But what if she asks about me?_ The thought brought his mind to what the Paladins had done when he was nine. He knew he would never forget that night. His anger began to swell. He hit the top of the steering wheel with his palm.

Griffin let out a breath of air and jumped. The car and them now in a back road in London, he drove out and around a corner. Knowing exactly where he was, he turned another corner and parked at the curb. Griffin looked over at Penny. She was moving around a bit, but was still sleeping. _Is she dreaming? She having a fit? _"Penny?"

Penny mumbed something and shook her head as if saying no.

"Penny," Griffin said louder while leaning towards her.

"No...Don't..." Her face was scrunched up.

"Penny?" He went to touch her arm as her eyes flew open. She gasped and sat up straight.

With a confused face, Penny turned to Griffin. There were tears running down her cheeks. Griffin wasn't good with people who cried. He got out and walked around to the other side of the car. Penny was unbuckling her seat belt an trying to wipe away the tears. Griffin opened the door and she got out, still wiping her face.

Griffin looked at her. He couldn't find the right words to comfort her. Finally deciding on, "You okay?"

Penny nodded. "...J-just a dream," she sniffled. Griffin remembered the dream he had earlier. He remembered the sweltering heat, the smoky atmosphere, and the scream. The scream was still the most vivid. When he thought about it, he could almost hear it again.

Griffin's head ached to think about it anymore. "Let's go in."

Griffin and Penny walked into the building they were parked in front of. It was a resturant with earthy tones left and right. Plants, green tables and chairs, light brown walls. Griffin always ate here whenever he was nearby. The place reminded him of a jungle.

A waiter approached them. "The two of you?" he asked in a strong scottish accent. Griffin nodded and glanced back at Penny. She was fiddling with her sleeves. He smirked as they followed the waiter to the table. The table was definantly meant for two, with only two chairs across from one another. "What'll it be?" the waiter asked as they sat down.

Griffin looked at the waiter as if he was crazy. "Menus, uh, would be nice. And some coffee."

"Herbal tea, please..."

Ever since she woke up she's been quiet. _What's wrong with 'er?!_

The waiter looked like he was slapped. Then turned and smiled a little at Penny before walking away.

"Stupid bloody waiter..." Griffin muttered. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. He wasn't usually one to be concerned about people but she wasn't acting like herself. It bothered him.

Penny nodded. "Like I said, just a dream." Her normal tone sounded as if it were returning. She smiled at him in a reassuring way. "Seems as if we're both having bad dreams. What was yours about?..." she questioned.

Griffin shook his head. "Dreams mean nothing." He smoothed part of his hair down.

She tilted her head as she asked, "Okay. Can you tell me now then who's after us?"

Griffin knew this would cause unneccessary pains, but he did promise. He sighed and began.


	11. Chapter 11: Learning P

**Note from the Writer: **_I'm weirdly overjoyed to say that I check the site daily and with so many hits-I'm urged to post more which means...I'm not typing them fast enough. So I'll be typing a ton tonight to keep you guys entertained. And action fans-don't fret. The action is coming very soon!  
Finally, a question to the readers-Is Griffin back to how he should be? I'm just trying to keep you guys happy._

* * *

Chapter 11: Learning [P]

Penny listened intensely as Griffin began his story. "They're not just after us. They're after all of us. Jumpers. Other than 'abominations', that's all we are to them. And they. They are Paladins. Been after jumpers for years. Hell, centuries. And they're out to kill us. Make sure us 'abominations'," his strain on the word was bothersome to Penny. "...Don't live past tomorrow." His tone was harsh. His small speech made Penny shiver.

"Why though? Just because we can teleport?"

Griffin nodded. "It's exactly why. It let's us go and do whatever the fuck we want! They don't want anyone to have the power we do."

Penny was silent. _Mom was right....There are people out there who want to hurt me._ She then asked, "We can fight back though, right?"

He made an unsure facial expression. "If you know how and if you're not dead already, of course." He grimaced. "And they'll do whatever it takes. Did I mention that?"

"Whatever it takes?..." She was confused and hoped he didn't mean what she thought he meant.

The waiter returned just the with two cups. He set them down and asked, "Anything else?"

Griffin looked at him. "If you would've brought menus I would've said yeah. So no," he grumpily said.

"No thanks." Penny no longer felt the need for food. The conversation itself was making her nauseated. She took a sip of her tea, as the waiter walked away.

"Meaning," Griffin began again, "that they'll stop at nothing to get us and kill whoever gets in their way." He took a long drink of his coffee.

Penny's mind raced. Her family: _Were they still okay?_ Her old friends: _Did they even remember her?_ Everyone else she was close to: _I hope they forgot all about me._ She sighed. "So how do you know all this?" She saw his eyes that were looking at her dart towards the window nearest to him.

"I've had experience with them." She thought she saw him flinch at the word 'experience'.

"Guess that's a bad thing?" she asked.

But Penny saw the agony in his eyes and the rage on his face when he turned to her for a second to say, "You have no idea."

She was silent again. She waited for him to speak or for him to seem less angry again. The latter came first. Something was bugging Penny.

"...So...This is weird but are we...uh...together?" She emphisized the word 'together' so he understood. Griffin's face turned to an avid emotion of shock, then calmness.

"I don't do...relationships, Penelope. My first and last one...well, it turned on me. Can't risk that anymore."

"But we're alike. Was your last girlfriend a jumper?" She almost sounded sarcastic.

"No, she wasn't." He seemed angrier talking about this. "But there's still too many bloody fucking risks!"

Penny seemed to join him in anger. "Well if you taught me to defend myself, worry and death wouldn't be a damn risk, would they?" she said.

"Death's always a fucking risk" he started to yell.

"..So...you're saying you'd teach me?"

"I didn't say that," he growled.

"Underlying hint- yeah you did," Penny whispered. Griffin didn't say anything in retort. She watched him take another swig of his coffee, get up, and walk out of the resturant in a huff.

_Hmph. Why's he so...cute when he's angry?_ Penny finished the tea before she got up and went to the bathroom, where she jumped.


	12. Chapter 12: Decisions G

Chapter 12: Decisions [G]

_Between that dream and my fucking past, I don't know why I'd ever have somone else. _Griffin was sitting on a bench in Oxford. When he was troubled, it was the first place he'd go. He made a list of pros and cons in his head about being with Penny. The cons were heavy but the pros were so much more appeasing. _Maybe I should give it a shot, _a voice in his head shouted. Another voice hollered back, _But it'll just be a liabilty and most likely end up fucked up. _His mind flashed to his first relatonship. It was the last relationship he'd had, unless you counted the few bar hook ups when he was drunk.

He knew better. He knew better than to think of her name of always pissed him off. What she did and all. Because of them. The Paladins did whatever they had to, and hurt whoever they had to hurt. And that's exactly what the Paladins did to their relationship they once had. Killed her dad, kidnapped her mother along with her brother, and used her to get him.

Penny's voice rang in his head. _But we're alike...Was you last girlfriend a jumper?_ She did have a really good point there. And like she said, if he taught her how to defend herself- she'd be even lesser of a risk.

The thoughts were swirling around too fast and Griffin was beginning to get a headache. "Urgh!" he yelled loudly. A walking elderly couple looked at him strangely. "Sod off," he mumbled.

He knew where she would be. He jumped to his cave. _Cave sounds barbaric, _he thought as he ended up in front of he computer. _I'll call it a lair, _he decided as he looked over at his essy pile of comics and various papers, an issue of X-men caught his eye. His first decision was made. _Now for the second..._

Griffin turned around, half hoping to see Penny on the couch either ticked off or watching something on TV, but she wasn't there. He glanced around the corner to where he stored supplies. She wasn't there either. And she wasn't sleeping on the bed, he noticed when he turned around. In fact, he realized the bed was still messy so he quicky made it up. It almost felt weird. Knowing she had been there just a few hours earlier. And the fact he never made his bed. But that wasn't the point. He had to find her. He jumped away to his first stop.

He ended up next to the telephone booth outside the resturant. Griffin's eyes glazed around, making sure she wasn't out here. His eyes reached the parking space where her silver car had been. She's going back. Griffin jumped again to the side of the road they drove on earlier. It was before he jumped with the car though. There was still no sign of her.

He jumped again. Griffin was standing in the spot where Penny had first jumped them to in Chambersberg behind the houses. The car was there along with Penny. She was sitting up against the passenger side tire, staring at a small dividing wall. She turned around after he teleported, obviously feeling his jump. Her face looked hurt, yet blank.

Griffin smiled weakly at her as he walked over to her. He half leaned and half sat on the wall, looking at her. "See you brought it back." He gestured towards the car.

Penny nodded. "Always do." Her voice was quiet again, just like after she woke in the car, and she also wasn't looking at him.

Griffin sighed as he casually scratched the back of his neck. "Uh...I'm not so good at apologies...But I've thought about what you said..." She looked up at him. He continued. "And I guess we could give it a try." Griffin looked down nervously and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He looked at her again and saw her face was nearly shining with that smile he liked so much. She got up fast and hugged him. "But," he pulled her and held her at arms length. "I won't go easy on you when we train. Everyday." His voice got almost strict as he strongly emphisized 'every'.

She nodded. Griffin loosened his grip and pulled Penny close to him. _I hope this doesn't turn into a mistake, _he thought as he kissed her forehead.


	13. Chapter 13:Call P

Chapter 13: Call [P]

Penny was simply ecstatic that Griffin was going to give it...**them **a try. And she would be leanring how to fight back against the Paladins. She wondered though about her family again. He told her they'd do whatever it takes to get to a jumper and kill them. Ever since then she'd been thinking about Zack. That's why she was moping next to the car. Well, other than the fact that Griffin just up and left the restaurant in one of his foul moods.

Penny and Griffin were still leaning against the little wall, embraced in a hug. Neither of them were speaking, they were just sorta taking each other in. She looked up at him. Penny finally spoke. "Would you mind if we go somewhere quick?" she asked, not knowing what kind of answer she'd get.

"Where, might I ask, do you have to be?"

She heard the sarcasm in his voice and smiled. She held onto him and jumped. She let go. "Nowhere. Just need to make a phone call," she said walking towards a pay phone against a building. Griffin followed her.

"Call to whom?" He was looking around for about a millisecond and she figured Griffin would know they were in New York City.

The street they were on wasn't crowded, but it was busy. Penny reached into her pocket and pulled out some change. A few dimes, two quarters, and a penny. She picked the two quarters, putting the rest back into her pocket. Her eyes glanced to Griffin. He was standing there, watching as if one of them was nearby. Penny knew she had to make it quick in case a Paladin really **was** nearby and knew they jumped here. She deposited the two quarters in the coin slot and dialed her brother's cell phone number. It had been nearly five months since she talked to him last. She listened to the ringing, hoping to hell he didn't change his number.

A voice on he other end said, "Hello?"

"Zack?" Penny smiled at the sound of her brother's voice.

"Pen! It's been forever. Why haven't you contacted me? Your emails even dropped off."

_Boy, do I miss that brotherly worrying._ "Yeah, things have been hard. Working my ass off for a while to earn some money. Have you talked to mom and dad lately?"

"Nope. College finals are on my ass. Be graduating soon."

Penny sighed. She looked over at Griffin. He was looking at her with an expression that screamed _'HURRY IT UP!' _She wondered how Zack would react if she mentioned Griffin. She also wondered about Griffin's reaction. Smirking, she looked at the buttons on the payphone.

"Hey Zack, I can't talk much longer but I wanted to tell you-I met a guy."

"Really?"

Penny nodded and looked over at Griffin. He whispered, "What the hell?" She laughed at his expression.

"Zack, I'm sorry. Ive gotta go. I'll try and be in touch soon, big brother," Penny said as she smiled weakly and hung up the phone.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking?" Griffin asked in a low roar.

Penny's eyes narrowed. "It comes along with the 'giving it a try' package," she laughed. "Where are we off to next?" she asked while linking her arm with his. They began to cross the busy street.

Griffin took his hand out of his pocket and unlinked their arms. Instead, he held her hand. "We're going to start your training," he told her. When they reached the sidewalk on the opposite side, Griffin jumped.

* * *

Note From the Writer: So I'm pretty happy on how this is turning out. I'm an inch away from finishing the written version. I don't wanna spoil anything, but there's a **TON** of action en route. And I may sound naggy but **please review!** The reviews actually help which way I take the story and the character Penny. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14: Static G

**Note from teh Writer:** Wow. Double posting again. I don't like doing that but it moves along the story. I'm so ready to show you all the great parts coming up! So I did get review. Only two but i'm not complaining.  
Thanks if you have. If you haven't then...you should. Lol. Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 14: Static [G]

"I told you I wouldn't go easy on you, Pen," Griffin said. He was standing in the desert, just a few paces away from the entrance to the lair. He was looking at Penny who was down on one knee in the sand, panting to try and catch her breath.

They had been training for almost four consecutive hours now, doing the same exercise over and over. It was on of the simple ones, too. Griffin would jump and she would have to jump to follow him. He started slow and easy, but as they went along the sandy dunes he sped up.

Penny stood up. Her shirt was sweated through around the neckline and the sweat on her forehead was clearly obvious. Her pony tail was loose, Griffin took notice, as her hair was more on her shoulders then when she first put it up.

"One more round, yeah?" Griffin asked, crossing his arms. He was beginning to feel weary himself, but barely broke a sweat.

Penny sighed as she nodded. Her eyes fixed on him.

Griffin jumped once, twce, three times as he ran. He made sure to zig zag and spread his jumps as he went. Once he jumped the sixth time, he jumped back to the lair in front of the black worn couch. He sat down lazily and leaned back.

As expected, he felt Penny jump in. He sat up and saw her shadow on the floo next to his bed. _Wonder what she's doing. _Griffin leaned forward to se if he could see her from around the sharp corner. Her back was to him and she turned around. Penny was pulling her grey t-shirt down. _Ah. Changing..._

"Could've told me we were coming in right away." She grabed two soda cans off the bed and walked over to join him.

Grifin thought about saying a smart ass comment like _'Well could've told me you were changing,'_ but decided against it, almost fearing consequences. He just shrugged as she sat down next to him. Penny handed him one of the soda cans and opened hers. He did the same and took a swig. He set his can down on a pile of games next to the couch. He turned, looking at her. She was taking a sip of her drink as he asked, "So who's this Zack exactly?"

Penny put her drink on the floor next to the leg of the couch. She looked at him for a few seconds and snickered.

"What?" Griffin asked defensively. He wasn't sure why exactly she was giggling.

"You just looked really annoyed and protective at the same time because of a phone call. And it was to my brother."

Griffin sighed as he clenched the bridge of his nose. "You know there's a posibility they could find him then, right?"

Penny was nodding with a troubled look as he glanced back up. "Yeah, but I just had to talk to him. Incase, you know?" She took her pony tail out, letting her hair down. Griffin got a strong urge to reach out and caress her hair. He brushed his thought away, dubbing it weird. _What is up with me today?! _A voice in his mind was about to give him an answer that he didn't want to resort to just yet. "So, I'm guessing I'm staying here tonight, correct?" She yawned quietly, breaking his thoughts for the better.

"Until your training's complete, that's a definitely," Griffin said moving closer to her. He kissed her on the lips softly. He felt her arms around his neck. He moved even closer to her as he felt her lips part. Griffin's did the same. His skin tingled, as if there was a static current running through his veins. For some reason, he liked this feeling and wanted it to stay.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15: Freeze P

Note from teh Writer: The story is now official done. On paper that is. Heh.  
Keeping reading and reviewing! (MANY thanks to those of you who are!) Stick it out and the end will be worth the wait. Promise! XD

Chapter 15: Freeze [P]

Penny rolled over and felt a warm air on her face. She was groggy and beginning to wake. She opened her eyes and saw Griffin was sleeping, facing her. Her mind lingered to last night. _That was no dream..._ Penny had thought she dreamt of herself of Griffin having a very _passionate_ night, but she realized it wasn't a dream. She rubbed her eyes and then snuggled close to him. His body was warm and comforting.

Penny tried closing her eyes again, wanting to drift back to sleep but she heard Griffin stirring next to her. "Griff?" she whispered.

Griffin's eyes opened instantly. "Yeah?" he whispered. ""I thought you were still sleepin'."

Penny shook her head. "I didn't mean to wake you..." she bit her lower lip.

Griffin snaked his arms around her. "You didn't wake me Penny." The look on his face was meaningful and loving, a new side of Griffin. She wanted to freeze time. To make them stay like this forever. To make sure the Paladins never came after them again.

A squeeze from Griffin hugging her brought her conciousness back to Earth. She kissed him and cuddled close to him. She listened to the pattern of his heart for a few mintues, just enjoying the pleasant serenity that surrounded them briefly.

"So the day'll go something like this: training, lunch, and then," he rolled over onto her. "...Whatever else we have time for." He smiled at her and returned her kiss.

"Well let's get going then!" Griffin started to say something else but Penny jumped right after she said the word 'then'.

"Hey!" Griffin turned over and sat up, Penny saw from the corner of her eye, as she picked her clothes up off the floor. "What? Too early?" she asked as she dressed.

Griffin looked over at a clock hanging on a wall next to a map. "The time I go by says its 4 am. Actually a good time to start since we're in the desert and all." His last statement sounded muffled as he was dressing in his usual attire: a black t-shirt; loose, yet form fitting jeans; and his dark shoes.

Penny wasn't sure what kind of training they would do today but she did know she wanted to be comfortable. She pulled her shirt down. Penny had chosen a red shirt layered over a grey tank top with a pair of faded blue jeans. And she even put on sneakers. _It's a good thing I stopped by in France and got some clothes from home yesterday. _She was unsure of calling it home, since it wasn't safe anymore. She let out a breath of air and pulled her hair into a high pony tail. She looked up and saw Griffin standing on the other side of the bed with his arms crossed, waiting. "I'm ready," she told him.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: Potential G

Chapter 16: Potential [G]

Griffin was walking out of the lair, a handful of steps ahead of Penny. _Hmm...what would be good? _he questioned himself quietly. _Might as well teach 'er how to fight_. He stopped walking, only a few paces away from his outdoor equipment. Penny stood silently behind him. Griffin turned around and jumped next to her.

"Do as I do." He punched the air with his left fist. Penny did the same. Griffin punched with his right, and once again she copied him. "Good," he said turning to her.

"Is that all the fighting your gunna teach me?" she asked, frowning and putting a hand on her hip.

"Nope," he jumped and punched simultaneously at nothing. Twice. "You've got a lot to learn."

------------------- 2 Hours Later --------------------

"Again," Griffin said. He watched as Penny jumped from five feet away and punched the sandbag dummy he made. It was makeshift and had to do. "Now kicks are the same way." He backed up and leaped into the air as he jumped, kicking the dummy square in the chest. "You try." Griffin moved aside as Penny tried. Then again and again. _She catches on quick._ "Okay, I trust you get that one."

Penny only nodded. Her breath was faster than usual from all the jumping. _She obviously isn't used to this. _"Did you jump alot before...all this?" Griffin asked.

"Only once or twice ever month or so. Why'd you ask?" Penny's breath was back and she seemed very lighthearted again.

Griffin shook his head. "Never mind. Okay, let's try some drills for a little bit, shall we?" He picked up a small stick. It was black and had silver markings. "This isn't the real thing," he mentioned when he sa her expression go from bored to shocked. He had told her all about the Paladins, their tricks, and their weapons during their first day of training yesterday. _Good thing she's on her guard though. _He tapped the stick on a nearby crate. "Wood." He jumped behind her. "So 'ere's what we're gunna do. I'll pretend I'm a Paladin and try to shock you. You just can't let the stick touch you or you fail. Have you got it?"

Penny nodded. Griffin jumped a few steps in front of her. "Go!" Penny jumped and Griffin spun around, reaching out with the stick. _Missed by an inch._Griffin bolted at Penny and she jumped behind him. He looked over his shoulder. At that moment, she aimed her fist at his face. "Bam. I would win."

Griffin smirked. "Look again." Griffin was touching her arm with the imitation shock stick. "Tie. Let's do it again. You'll need a lot of time with this one..."

After four more rounds, Penny was sitting on top of the crate, drinking her water as if she had been in the sun for hours. _Oh wait,_ Griffin thought. _She has been_. It had been another hour for those other four rounds alone. And he still had more things for them to do.

Griffin jumped next to her. "So did you say you didn't jump alot?" He nudged her with his elbow.

Penny nodded. "Yeah. Only used it to move to my other homes. But when I was younger I used it to sneak out," she grinned, yet the grin turned down into a frown.

"Mmm... A rebel, yeah?" Griffin purred in her ear as he leaned over.

Penny jumped away and Griffin wondered, _Was it something I said?_ He was confused. As he watched Penny punch the sandbag dummy with a great ferocity, Griffin was in awe. _This girl got potential. Could be an extraordinary fighter, with the right guidance of course. _Griffin grinned and jumped next to the dummy and Penny. "Were you holding back when we drilled?" he curiously asked. She responded with a head shake. He walked behind the dummy, holding it steady on the pole. "Then where'd this energy or anger or whatever it is come from?"

Penny threw one more violent punch at the dummy. It jolted Griffin. "Whoa," he said stunned. He watced as Penny exhaled deeply and jumped away. That look of confusion spread across Griffin's face again. He looked at her jumpscar and went through, following her.

* * *

Note from teh Writer: I wanna let everyone know that i'm working on getting art of Penny. If anyone could help, let me know! I'm not very good in that field...


	17. Chapter 17: Breakdown P

Chapter 17: Breakdown [P]

Penny lost it. Well, mentally. Her mind just collapsed. She had to check on her parents. She stood in front of her old home in Milwaukee. _It's been almost four years since I saw them. Maybe they won't know it's-..._ Her thought was interrupted when she sensed Griffin behind her. _Followed through my jump scar obviously._

"Penny!" he called. She could hear him get closer. "Penelope..." he said jumping in front of her. She could see the worry on his face. She turned away. "What is wrong, Penny?"

Griffin pulled her into a hug. She struggled to get away, but finally gave in. She started sobbing and crying uncontrollably. Everything came back to her as her emotions flooded out. "They...I..."

A door could be heard closing. Penny calmed down slightly as she and Griffin turned, facing the house. Two men stood on the porch. She noticed her father as one. "Dad?" she sniffled. But the other...He looked familiar. _Is that?..._ Penny was about to ask Griffin if it was who she thought it was, but he was already a step ahead.

"Isn't that the waiter from the restaurant?" Griffin whispered. She nodded and broke away from his embrace.

The unfamiliar man spoke first. "Is that her, Mr. Collins?" The Scottish accent gave him up. It was the waiter, except he looked different. He was wearing a grey trench coat with brown pants and boots.

"Oh yes. That's her Liam," Mr. Collins said with a smug look towards his daughter. "Your mother knew it would come to this Penelope!" he yelled.

"Where's mom?" Penny asked in an angry tone.

--------

Griffin stayed silent. Deciding standing and watching her back in this situation was better than getting into a family row.

-------

M. Collins shook his head and smiled evilly. "After you left, she cried weekly. Once Zack left it was daily. She simply couldn't take it when one of these men came out and questioned us. So she killed herself."

Penny made a fist and squeezed as hard as she could. "And you let her..." she grumbled. Her rage was building again. She felt a gentle touch on her other hand from Griffin. He held it as he looked at her and mouthed the words 'Don't worry' to her.

Mr. Collins turned to Liam. "Well? Our bargain?" Liam pointed to a car that pulled up in the driveway. Mr. Collins nodded happily, walking over to the car. A man and a woman stepped out of the car as Mr. Collins got in the back seat. Once the door closed, a gun went off.

A look of distress overcame Penny. Her knees got wobbly as if they were about to give out, but she knew better. She held her ground next to Griffin as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

The man, woman, and Liam all pulled out their black shock sticks. _Is it time already? The real deal so soon?_ Penny was unsure of if she could handle it or not, but she was positive she had a plan.

* * *

Note from teh Writer: **OMG.** We're inching forward to the end! Reading and reviews make me post another chapter, but i'll only post up to two a day! Hope everyone likes it so far!!! XDD And i'm still working on the pictures. Anyone know an actress that could capture Penny [in ht elooks department] good?


	18. Chapter 18: Plan G

Chapter 18: Plan [G]

Griffin only briefly saw them pull out their shock sticks, until Penny jumped. _The lair?_ The room was dark, musty, and unfamiliar.

Penny shot a look at him. "They'll be up any minute," she told him. Her tears were non-existent now; only thing you could see on her face was pain and anguish.

"Where are we?" Griffin asked, pulling a concealed knife from his back pocket.

"Attic," she told him while rummaging through a box.

Griffin turned, hearing footsteps and banging on a door. Penny must've found what she was looking for. When he looked back at her, she was standing up and holding a metallic baseball bat. Griffin smirked. "Nice weapon." Penny smiled devilishly at him as the door burst open. She reached over, grabbing Griffin's forearm and jumped. He heard one of the tethers be launched, but it missed.

They were in a living room now. He looked and saw her with her back pressed against the steps. Griffin decided it would be best to join her. He jumped next to her, knife in hand. The woman was the first down the steps. Penny swung the bat as she jumped, nailing the woman in the face and kicked her in the chest. The woman fell back, face covered in blood, as the man and Liam raced down the stairs.

Liam launched a tether that latched on Penny's right upper arm, causing her to drop the bat. She screamed out and pulled away as Griffin jumped behind the man, who was about to shock her. He thrusted the knife into the man's lower back. The man's eyes grew wide and Liam kicked Griffin. Griffin dodged. _Close one._ Penny managed to get the tether off as Griffin simultaneously jumped and punched, aiming for Liam's jaw. Liam was thrown back, landing on the top step.

Griffin glanced at Penny, checking to see if she was alright. Her eyes were wide as she yelled, "Griffin, behind you!" Liam launched himself at Griffin, shock stick in hand. He zapped Griffin in the neck and punched him in the stomach. Griffin flinched back with a gasp for air. Next thing he knew, Penny was behind Liam with the bat, trying to strangle him. Liam threw her off like she was a rag doll, landing on the floor next to the unconscious bloody woman.

The electricity was fading and Griffin jumped twice: once behind Liam and then back in front of him. He leaped on him, pounding his fists into Liam's face.

"Enough!" Penny yelled. Both sensed her jump in front of them to the top of the stairs.

Griffin made sure to pull one of Liam's arms, hard enough to hear it snap. Liam clenched his jaw tightly, causing his scream to be more of a rumble.

Penny walked down two steps to them, shock stick from the already dead Paladin man in hand. She zapped Liam once in the shoulder. "Why did you kill my father?" Griffin could hear the sorrow in her voice.

Liam coughed blood. "He wanted us to kill him. Practically begged us. Said he had nothing left." This struck a nerve in Penny, obviously, because she shocked him again. _How much more can this bloke take?_ Griffin wondered as he felt Liam twitch.

"..." Penny stood silent. "Where's my brother? Did you kill him, too?" She angrily asked. Griffin looked from Penny to the dying man. Liam simply grinned as a car roared into the driveway outside. She shocked him once more in the neck. This time, he didn't twitch. She dropped the shock stick in disgust and shakily tried to sit.

Griffin got up. Knowing they had to leave, he hurried up to Penny and held her close as he jumped. And he knew better than to escape to the lair, so he jumped to the next place that came into his mind: Nagasaki.

Griffin and Penny stood in the living room of her old place in Nagasaki. Penny instantly collapsed in his arms. He dropped to the ground slowly, doing his best to comfort her. "It's over. You're okay," he told her. She was trembling and burying her face in his chest. He could still hear her muffled sobs. He rubbed her back. "You did good Penny." He felt something warm on his bare arm. She was wounded he saw as he looked down at her. _Does she notice she's bleeding? _He pulled her away, but she clinged to him. "Penny, you're bleeding," he said as he tried again. This time she let go.

Penny looked at her arm where she was cut and bleeding with puffy red eyes. She used her opposite hand to grasp it. "Sorry..." she muttered.

Griffin shook his head. "Let's get that cleaned up." He stood and helped her up, then jumped.

* * *

**Read, review & let me know about who you think could encapture Penny visually! Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19: Promise P

Note From Teh Writer: Oh noes! The final countdown is nearing and I'm getting sad about it. But not to fear. A new story is in the wing **AND** the reads and review should cheer me up. :]

* * *

Chapter 19: Promise

[P]

It took fifteen minutes to clean and bandage up her arm. She refused to go to a doctor, even though Griffin got to the point of begging.

Penny was sitting on a stool in the area where Griffin kept his supplies. He was putting the extra bandages and gauze away. Lightly touching the bandage on her right arm, she flinched. It only hurt a little. _Compared to my other pains, this is nothing._ She didn't want to think about that though. She pushed it to the back of her mind as Griffin returned to her. He was rubbing the back of his neck, obviously thinking about something. "What?" Penny asked him.

"Huh?" he blinked at her, almost lost. "Oh, uh. Just...nothing." An awkwardly cheerful grin spread across his face. "Actually," he said. "I was thinking about how much of a fight you put up back there. You did good. For a rookie, that is," he coughed. Penny thought about it. _I didn't do half bad as a matter of fact._ She nodded and tried to smile, but failed. "What brought all that on though? I mean, you sorta leaped before you looked."

Turning and looking at him, she saw the look of astonishment on his face. _That's a new look for him..._ "My parents." She looked at the ground. "They never let me jump. They both thought it was a burden and it would only lead to trouble. That's why I had to do it secretly. When you called me a rebel..." her voice trailed off. She bit down on her lip to stop the hot tears she felt in her eyes. "...it made me remember the last time I saw them. Four years ago." She sighed. "And now they're gone."

She didn't hear Griffin speak or, let alone, breathe. Penny looked over at him. He was sitting next to her, holding his head in his hands and staring at the ground. "Griff?" she put her hand on his shoulder. He sat up when she touched him and looked at her with those eyes, full of agony, just like back in the restaurant. He started to laugh. _Is he going crazy?_

"We're both so alone," he said without laughing. That signature smirk appeared on his face. "Kind of."

Penny was confused. "What?"

Griffin told her the story of what happened when he was nine. How the Paladins killed his parents. How he swore revenge on them. "I promised I would kill that man."

"How will you know when it's him?" Penny asked. What she got as an answer was like a character description.

"Black man. White hair. Evil and merciless with a harsh tone," Griffin answered. "And his name's Roland."

Penny leaned on Griffin's shoulder. "I promise I'll help you get revenge," she whispered in his ear. She kissed his cheek and stood up. She was getting tired. Penny walked over to her small duffel bag and rooted through, looking for something.

Griffin jumped and mumbled something about nine years and chasing somebody. She was about to ask him what he said, but by the time she turned around, he was in bed asleep. She followed suit and laid down, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

_He was yelling. She couldn't help but hear. She ran towards the sound, through crowds of people and into a building. It was dark and she couldn't see, but she continued to follow his scream. She came to a door with the number 18. When she opened it, Zack was tied up to a chair in the middle of the room. He was screaming. Screaming for her to help him. She moved to help him as Roland came out from the darkness behind him and slit his throat. Then, nothing..._

Penny's eyes opened. She was in bed, with Griffin's arm around her waist. She moved his arm and slid out of bed. She wrote a note, left it on her now vacant pillow, and kissed Griffin gently on the lips.

"I love you..." she whispered as she jumped.


	20. Chapter 20: Note G

Chapter 20: Note [G]

Griffin rolled over, hoping to see Penny's beautiful sleeping face as his eyes opened. But to his surprise, the side of the bed she slept on was empty. He sat up and saw the note on the pillow. He picked it up and read it...

_Griffin, I'm sorry but I have this feeling. A feeling my brother's alive and needs my help. I'm going to look for him at his college. Please don't be mad and don't try to stop me. I'll be back soon. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you forever. Penny._

Griffin didn't know what he should be feeling. Angry because she up and left? Or maybe happy because he knows how much he means to her? _I'll just be all the fuckin' feelings I can think of!_

He got up and put his dark lace up shoes and usual leather jacket on. Like hell if he was gunna sit here and wait for her. Griffin walked to his computer and pulled up a web browser. It was a search page. He typed in 'Zack Collins'. He found a page from a newspaper in Michigan stating that he's a football player for the state college team. _Lovely. A jock,_ Griffin thought. But when he found a picture of him, he was wrong.

It was a picture of Penny's brother. He was a little muscular but only in the arms. Otherwise, he was tall and on the slender side. Griffin took notice Zack had a striking resemblance to Mr. Collins, too.

Griffin hadn't been to the college before so he looked up a picture of the main campus. _Pretty boring looking,_ he thought. He shrugged and jumped to the building.

* * *

Griffin strolled in casually to the main campus building. It was a welcome center type office. The receptionist behind the computer was on the phone. She hung up the receiver and looked at him.

"Can you tell me where Zack Collins' dorm room is?" he asked quickly.

She looked at the computer and typed a few things. "Friend or family?"

"Family."

"Your name?"

"Is this really necessary?" Griffin asked annoyed.

The receptionist looked at him curiously. "Yes. We don't want people walking off the street finding out student information."

"I'm Penelope's fiancé and I can't bloody find her! Just tell me where it is!" he yelled. _Paladins could be here already. Anything to get in._ He mentally patted himself on the back for the quick thinking.

The receptionist looked frightened. "R-room 18. In the western building."

Griffin huffed and ran out. A map on a bulletin board caught his eye as he hurried out of the building. He found where the western building on the map and ran as fast as he could there.

* * *

Griffin ran on the sidewalk. He slowed up as he saw a familiar car. _Like the on the Paladins use. I hope I'm not too late..._He looked in the front window. _Go figure._ A man in a trench coat was standing in the hallway. A woman walked out from around the corner and stood across from the man. _Shite._

* * *

**Note From Teh Writer:** Only 3 more chapters! Are you guys excited? I'm super pumped to see what everyone thinks of the ending. My two friends who were keeping up with it as I wrote it at school were like 'O_O'. Heh.  
And I'm still working on getting the art of Penny. I have someone drawing her and another doing some photoshop manipulation. As soon as I get ahold of those I'll be posting the link so keep your eyes peeled....Anyone can still message me if they would like to assist! 3 It would be much loved.


	21. Chapter 21: Bludgeon G

**Note from teh Writer: **This is basically filler. Sorry 'bout it, but I love when Griffin gets his hands dirty and fights so I had to have it again. Anyhoo. Two more chapters. I hope everyone's enjoying this lovely "Limited Run" as I'm calling it. Lol. And the art of Penny should be done soon and linked on my profile so watch for it. And now...on with it!!  


* * *

Chapter 21: Bludgeon [G]

Griffin hid around the building's corner. He knew they'd sense any jump so he had to think...and fast. He glanced around, hoping to find something close to a weapon. Nothing. He was **not** having the best luck today. _Fuck it,_ he thought. He jumped, ending up inside, in front of the door. The man and woman turned, shock sticks at the ready. First to shoot was the woman, who missed by a few inches. Griffin jumped behind the woman as he punched, hitting her in the back of the head followed by a kick to behind the knees. The woman fell forward and he kicked her again in the back. She cried out in pain as the man shocked Griffin. Twice in the side.

Griffin winced and stumbled as he threw his arm out, trying to hit the man. His swing was weak and the man didn't budge. Griffin tried to jump and ended up next to the man. Grabbing his arm, he made the Paladin man shock himself. The man seized in pain and dropped to the floor. _Well, that's two._

But he heard the woman getting up with a groan. He turned and saw her clutching her head where he hit her. Griffin jumped in front of her with the shock stick he held onto and gave her a god shock in the face. _Okay, NOW that's two._

He held onto the shock stick as he heard footsteps. Sounded like at least two or three more Paladins. He was surprised when only one rounded the corner. The Paladin man shot a tether at Griffin. It latched onto Griffin's left leg. He winced and fell, but yanked hard with his leg, pulling down the man. Quickly Griffin pulled the tether off and jumped to the side of the man. He shocked him, but in return the man sharply shocked Griffin behind the knee. Griffin fell as he whacked the shock stick tube onto the top of the man's head. The man went limp and blood was on the stick Griffin used as a bludgeon. He shook his head as he stood. And then he heard it. The shock stick dropping from his hand at the sound. That fateful scream from his dream.


	22. Chapter 22: Forever G

Chapter 22: ...Forever [G]

Griffin's eyes got wider. _No,_ he thought. _This can't be real._ He ran around the corner and saw no flames. _Thank goodness for that._ He ran past a few doors until he reached the end of the hallway. The scream was loud here. _She has to be here,_ Griffin thought. He opened the door slowly. It creaked as he opened it. His jaw dropped when the door was fully open.

Tied up on a chair directly in front of him was Penny. He saw her brother tied up to a chair that was on its side beside her. There was a pool of blood around him. Penny was barely struggling when Griffin ran up and tugged on the chair ropes.

"Griff." Penny's face lit up when she saw him. Her voice was weak. She blinked hard, with a wince. He noticed she was mostly bloody. On her cheek, arms, and mainly abdomen.

"Penny, I'm gunna get you-" he was cut off by another voice.

"So you came, like we thought." The voice was cold, harsh.

Griffin turned his head. He recognized the voice instantly. "Roland..." he felt his anger boiling in himself. As fast as he could, he grabbed a hold of Penny's chair and jumped to inside her Nagasaki home, outside the house, and then to the lair. He pulled the rope off and she fell to the floor.

Penny grunted as she pushed the ground, trying to get up. "Stay here Pen-"

She cut him of with a violent cough. Blood on the floor in front of her face. Griffin was alarmed. "What'd they do to you?" he asked as he helped her to the couch and sat her down.

She clutched her stomach. Her gray shirt stained red. "...want you..." she squeaked."They want..." She coughed again. More blood. She started to fall forward.

"Hey. Hey. Hey!" he helped her stay sitting, but she fell onto his lap. "Penny, you're going to the hospital this time!" he growled, holding his hand over hers on her stomach.

Penny shook her head as his free hand brushed his cheek. A tear fell down her face. "I...won't make it."

Griffin's anger was getting worse. "Yes. Yes you will." He clenched his jaw as Penny shook her head again in disagreement.

"I want...you to know," her eyes filled with tears. "I-I loved you." The tears fell freely.

Griffin felt his own tears brimming, swelling in his eyes. "Penelope...I still love you."

Penny smiled weakly. "In my bag. A book. I want you to..." her face scrunched up as she grunted. He knew this was it. It was nearing the end. Griffin couldn't stop himself. He cried. He let them win. Again. He felt Penny's hand on his neck. He leaned down and kissed her. He knew he couldn't save her anymore.

Penny looked at him one last time. "Griffin. I love...forever." Her last word was barely audible. Griffin knew she was gone. He cried as he shut her eyes. _They'll pay for this._ He got up slowly, not wanting to disturb Penny's lifeless body. He walked over to where his leather jacket hung and put it on slowly, with tears still falling. He returned to Penny's body, picked it up as gently as he could and jumped away.

* * *

**Note from teh Writer:** **ZOMG!** I had to do it everyone. I'm sorry. Don't beat me. I kinda figured in this universe, since this took place between the Griffin's Story book and Jumper movie, it was the only logical way. And seriously, it's the first time I **EVER**killed off a character. I cried when this chapter and the next one were being written the final night of writing. Lol. But anyways---**This isn't the end!**Next chapter is the final one and it will have extras included. Stay tuned just a little longer!


	23. Chapter 23: Goodbye G & Extras

Note from teh Writer: Here it is! Final chapter with an extra super special chapter. So scroll down after the chapter just a tid for it.

* * *

Chapter 23: Goodbye [G]

Griffin walked along the grassy path, finally arriving at his destination. It had been a week and a half since Penelope died and it still felt like it just happened. He leaned down, placing a bunch of flowers on a tombstone. It was engraved with Penelope's name, her mother's name, father's, and brother's. They had buried them all near one another. Griffin stood there for what seemed to be an eternity. He promised himself he wouldn't cry. He wanted to be strong. For Penny and him. But a tear snuck past his emotional wall.

Griffin quickly wiped it away. He sighed deeply as he shook his head, trying to rid of his pain. "...Forever. Goodbye Penelope." He shut his eyes tight, put his hands into his jacket, and walked away without looking back.

He jumped back to the lair. Remembering what she said on that day, he grabbed her bag. _God, it hurts so much,_ he thought as he held it on his lap. He opened it and found that black bound book from the day they met on top of her clothes. He pushed his tousled hair back and exhaled deeply before pulling off the clothes. Griffin opened the book and read the first page. It was her diary and story she was writing combined. He flipped through the pages to the last one she wrote on. It said: _If you're reading this, I probably didn't make it. I truly mean it that I love you. I'm not sure about heaven or anything but I'll wait for you. ~Penelope._

He shut the book with a sigh along with a brief smile, put it back into the bag, and put the bag out of sight on a shelf. Then Griffin jumped away. To find the newest Paladin he was hunting.

Epilogue

Penny's death crumbled a part of Griffin's life, but he swore vengeance for her and his parents on Roland and the rest of the Paladins. Again. He began hunting Paladins daily and eventually stumbles onto David Rice, nearly one year later.

**[Stay tuned for 'Extra Super Special Chapter'!!]**

* * *

**EXTRA SUPER SPECIAL CHAPTER **

***This is Penny's POV of her death***

Penny coughed violently, blood spewing from her mouth onto the sandy lair floor. She still felt the excruciating pain in her stomach. She tried to get up, but couldn't manage.

"What'd they do to you?" Griffin asked her as he helped her to the couch and sat her down. Her memory of what they did to her came rushing to her...

_When she walked into Zack's dorm room, he was tied up in a chair in the middle of the room. She walked to try and help him but four Paladins tethered her arms and body, making her incapacitated. Next thing she knew, she was tied in a chair next to her brother. They were asking her things about Griffin and her, about other jumpers, and about where Griffin was hiding. She refused to talk. That's when Roland shot Zack. She recognized Roland from what Griffin had told her the day before. She trembled violently when he killed her brother, knowing he caused the rest of her family to die. She was panicking. Hyperventilating as Roland hit her, trying to get his answers. She still wouldn't talk. Just closed her eyes tight and shook her head. Then she felt it. A sickening pain in her stomach. Her eyes flew open and she looked down. Roland had stabbed her with a knife. He twisted it and pulled it out. She gasped for air as she tried to keep her eyes open. The Paladins had disappeared somewhere and Roland went to a dark corner of the room. That's when the door opened. When she saw Griffin: her knight in shiny armor. Scrtch that one. Her jumper in a leather jacket. _

She clutched her stomach, trying to halt the blood that still was flowing. _Woozy...I feel woozy._ She grinned awkwardly as she squeaked, "...want you..." Her voice no longer sounded like her own. "They want..." She coughed again. She felt all the strength in her body flowing out of her and began to topple forward.

"Hey. Hey. Hey!" She felt him help her stay up but she swayed and fell, facing up at him on his lap. _So this is it..._ Penny thought. "Penny, you're going to the hospital this time." She barely felt his hand on her own.

She shook her head. She wanted to feel him once more. Reaching up, she touched his cheek. "I...won't make it." She knew this. _He must've figured this out, too._

"Yes. Yes you will." She shook her head lightly again.

_I want to be able to rest easy in my time of dying. I have to tell him,_ she thought. "I want...you to know," she felt tears in her eyes. "I-I loved you." She couldn't restrain them any longer. The tears flowed softly.

She saw the tears in Griffin's eyes. "Penelope...I still love you."

The words struck her heart. She was so happy. She tried to smile as she told him. "In my bag. A book. I want you to..." The pain was gradually getting worse. She scrunched her face and grunted. _There's so much more I wish I could tell him. I wish I could stay with him, spend forever with-..._ Her thoughts flashed quicker. Penny felt herself slipping away. Her hands moved down to his neck. She felt his kiss for the last time. She looked up at him once more. "Griffin. I love...forever." _Thus with a kiss, I die._

* * *

Note from teh Writer: So that's it. This "limited run" is done. It was wonderful to write even down to the littlest details and long hours of writing and typing. Review & tell me what you thought or think about the story. Maybe if you guys show enough love, I'd give in and put my other story aside to write a oneshot with Griff & Penelope--but that's **YOUR** choice. Anyhoo the point is...I really hoped you enjoyed it.  
The art should be done soon. I haven't seen the person doing it for two days but hopefully there's progress, although the glimpse I had of it made me go _"O_O OMG Its beautiful!!"_ So yeah. Hope you liked it.

And [[SHAMELESS PROMOTE]] watch for my new fan fiction, which will also be about Jumper called **Reckless**. (Title subject to change.)

* * *


	24. Sequel News!

Guess what fans of First Sight? You shall be indulged and recieve a sequel story! Woot!

Inspiration came to me because I found myself asking **"What would've happened if Penelope lived?"** And I just started dumping ideas.

I've worked out a very minute story line and have the first chapter halfway completed. Don't wanna spoil anything but the plot will involve Penelope a.k.a Penny, Griffin, Roland, and possible apperances of David and his mother Mary towards the end. I predict this will maybe be five or so chapters.

Just to tease, here's a few lines so far!

_Griffin looked at the lifeless form on the couch. It hurt him to see her like this. She'd been unconscience for an hour now without the slightest bit of movement since she passed out on the floor of the lair. He got up and moved to the refridgerator, getting out a bottle of water for himself, looking very grumpy.  
_

And that's all you get. Hope it's enough to catch your eye. Watch for the post soon. And it will be posted as **Jumper: Last Chance**.


End file.
